Milagro
by DoomedSometimes
Summary: Alex and Norma go on a short trip to the Caribbean where they will learn things about each other but mostly they'll have fun.
1. Moonlight

**A/N: Just because the show ended does not mean our beautiful couple can't keep being alive, in love and having fun under the sun in our stories, right? This one is for the people who kept requesting (and never gave up) I write this story. You know who you are ;) I think this story might be 2-3 chapters long and I really hope you all like it.**

* * *

Alex closes the front door behind him and he sighs happily. Another early evening at home with his wife is all he wants, all he needs to be truly content.

"Norma?" He asks when she doesn't come to the door to greet him as she often does.

"In here!" She answers from the back of the house. Alex starts walking down the hallway and finds her in the laundry room, bending over, her top half almost inside the drying machine, trying to get the clothes out. He admires her shape from behind and when it comes to her he has a weakness so he grabs her, pushing her hips into his.

She gasps audibly and stands up straight, pressing her back into his chest.

"Hi." She says in a playful tone, putting her hands on top of his.

"Hi, yourself." He murmurs while inhaling and sinking his nose in her hair. Norma can feel him getting harder against her ass. She's enjoying this far too much but she suddenly spins around and puts a stop to his advances.

"You're home early again!"

He chuckles at her enthusiasm.

"Yes, I am. It's been a couple slow days." He sees her smiling up at him and gives her a sweet kiss.

"Come on, let's eat. I'm starving!" She exclaims after breaking their kiss, and pulling him by the hand into the kitchen, the laundry already forgotten.

They're almost done with their dinner when Alex speaks.

"So, remember the party we went to on New Year's?"

He asks and sees as Norma's face lights up at the memory of their first public function together, one that he had to go because of work, and that even though they weren't too excited about going to, it ended up being a lot of fun.

"Yes, that was only two weeks ago."

"Well, Matt was telling me he's selling his boat, and I told him how I've always wanted to have one but can't afford it, and he offered I could use his for a week or so… you know, before the new owner goes to pick it up. So, do you wanna go on a boat trip?" Alex explains and looks at her, waiting for her to be excited about the possibility of a few days alone with him on a boat.

"In January? But it's freezing!" Norma screams in horror and he laughs.

"Not in the Caribbean. That's where the boat is." Alex says proudly. Norma smiles devilishly.

"When is this trip of yours?"

"Ours. This trip of ours. We can go next week. I'll check flights tonight."

"Can you leave work?"

"Norma, I haven't taken a day off in years. I have enough days available and I'm the boss. I can take a week off. Besides, I got married a month ago; I think I owe my wife a honeymoon." He says the last part with a glint in his eyes as he studies her face, her beautiful face that is slowly lighting up again, until a full smile appears on it.

"I have to buy a bathing suit!" She jumps from her chair and goes over to Alex, hugging him from behind while he's still sitting, smiling like a fool at her enthusiasm.

* * *

Six days later, and after a flight with two stops, Norma and Alex are riding in a taxi, taking in the beautiful lush scenery of their tropical destination. Or at least Norma is. Alex is currently looking at her. He loves how excited she seems right now, looking out the window, a dreamy smile on her face. She looks gorgeous too; in her white and blue dress and her pretty blue wedge shoes.

"I really like that dress. I've never seen it before." He tells her, trying to get her attention.

"Hmm? Oh! This one. Yes, I love it too. It's Norman's favorite dress." She mentions without thinking and as soon as her words leave her mouth she can see his puzzled expression.

"Uh, I usually only wear it during spring or summer anyway. I couldn't find it, had to go searching for it almost through the entire house." She mentions hurriedly and turns her face back to the view out the window.

"Where was it?" Alex asks after a minute.

"What?"

"The dress. You said you couldn't find it."

"Oh I found it in Norman's closet." An uncomfortable silence hangs between them. "I must have put it there sometime and forgot about it."

Alex nods slowly. He knows that's not the truth but he's in no mood to talk about Norman anyway. Not here, not now. They're here to have fun, and to enjoy each other's company away from White Pine Bay and all its problems, including her son who's still at Pineview.

"Well, I'm glad you found it." He observes and she flashes a thankful smile. She's relieved that he has decided to drop the subject.

"Don't worry, I brought _your_ favorite dress too." She winks at him and even through the sunglasses she has on, he can see the mischief in her eyes.

The cab makes a stop. Alex pays the driver and starts walking towards the boats area, where 20 or so boats are anchored in the private dock. The rustic looking dock is simple, the boats are not. While he's effortlessly carrying their bags he notices Norma's pace has slowed down. He looks behind him and finds her admiring the view of the sea and the mountains in the horizon, and then she looks at him with a dreamy expression in her eyes.

"Thank you for bringing me here. It's beautiful."

"You're welcome. But… we haven't seen anything yet. Come on, let's get settled and then we can go explore." She accepts his invitation and starts walking again.

When they reach their boat, the last one in the row of not so small ones, Alex hops into it first and then takes her hand to help her. After he's sure she's got her footing, he finds the keys, opens the door and they get in. He settles their bags in the floor and looks around.

"Pretty impressive, huh?"

Norma is looking in awe at the interior of the boat. It has all the furnishings of a house. Beautiful decoration and her favorite part: a complete kitchen.

"This is not a boat, Alex. This is a yacht." She observes motioning around her. "This actually reminds me of Nick Ford's boat."

"You… you've been to Nick Ford's boat?"

"Yeah, he invited me once when he was helping me stop the bypass. I said the same thing I did now: this is a yacht."

He shakes his head at his wife's memory. She really is a Pandora box; he's always learning new stuff about her.

"Do you wanna go eat? I'll buy groceries later so we can cook and eat here too, but for now we have to go out."

"We? I think you mean so I can cook."

"I can help you?" He offers sheepishly.

"I'm kidding. You know I love to cook." She smiles at him. "Let me change into something more comfortable for this weather."

She takes her bag and disappears into the narrow stairwell that leads to the bedroom. When she comes back, dressed in a green short summer dress and open toe sandals, she sees Alex has changed too. She loves to see him dressed in casual cargo pants and white cotton shirt, what she calls 'man sandals' and no socks. She smiles appreciatively at him, he does the same when he notices her spaghetti strap dress, one that he is sure she's not wearing a bra underneath. His eyes travel to her chest and stay there for a few seconds too long, so that she can guess what he's thinking. She arches her brow at him when his eyes meet hers again, he clears his throat, offers her his hand and they go out.

It's still early afternoon so they take a stroll, happy to browse the picturesque food and souvenirs kiosks along the line. For the tourists' convenience, small stores that sell everything from clothes to groceries to scuba diving gear are lined along the road.

This time of the year means that the area is not packed, even though is still technically high season. There is a good amount of people walking around, couples mostly since this is a pretty distant and private beach, but there are no huge crowds. It is perfect for a nice romantic honeymoon. They find a restaurant and settle down to eat.

Two hours later, stomachs full and blood streams inebriated, they make easy conversation about everything and nothing in particular, just enjoying each other and the cool breeze that is currently blowing Norma's hair away from her face.

"I'm thinking tomorrow we can take the boat out for a little ride." Alex mentions.

"And why would we do that?" Norma snickers disapprovingly.

"Because I thought you might like to spend the day at sea."

"I thought we were just gonna stay docked. I didn't know you knew how to sail."

"I was in the Marines. I know my way around a boat."

"Oh, right."

"Besides, there's a lot of things you don't know about me."

"Really? Like what?"

"I may not be as full of surprises as you, Norma Bates, but I promise you, I have my secrets too." He takes the last sip of his drink and motions for the waiter to bring the check.

"Oh I can't wait to find out." Norma teases him, battling her eyelashes at him from behind the pink umbrella of her drink, and he smiles.

The walk back to the dock proves to be more difficult, since Norma can't stop herself from either giggling or stopping at every little store she sees. When they're close to the beach and they can hear the waves crashing on the shore, Norma looks up and sees the moon is high on the sky, casting the perfect spotlight on them.

"Alex? Dance with me." And even though is a weird request, to dance in the middle of the sidewalk, there's the breeze blowing her dress and hair away, there's music in the distance, and Alex simply takes her in his arms and accepts that he would do anything she asks. Always has. Always will.

Alex guides Norma in the dance with a firm hand at the small of her back, feeling her heated skin through the flimsy material of her dress, and enjoying the warmth radiating off her. Her hands have gone to the back of his neck and are playing with his hair there. Then she looks into his eyes, and sees all the love reflected back at her. She doesn't know who closes the distance but their lips meet in a soft sensual kiss that slowly turns into heated need. When Alex feels he can't wait any longer and his hands have traveled down to her ass, he remembers they're in public, and even though nobody knows them here, he doesn't want anybody to witness this, this is only for them. He gently hugs her as the song ends.

"I think I had too many… what was the name of that drink again?"

"Piña colada."

"Yeah, those. I had too many pinha coladas." She slurs in her bad Spanish and Alex laughs. "But they were yummy. Can we have more of those tomorrow?"

"Yes, baby. You can have as many as you want."

She looks pleased with his answer.

Arriving at the yacht again, Alex put one foot in the boat and keeps one on the dock, holding his hand to help a tipsy Norma into their temporary floating home.

"It's pitch black!" He looks up to see she seems genuinely scared.

"What if the boat gets loose and we end up lost at sea?" She argues.

"Norma, that's not gonna happen." Alex half laughs, half seriously states.

"How do you know?" She has her arms crossed over her chest, in a very defensive posture.

"Because see that thing? That's a gigantic rope that is tying the boat to the dock, and the anchor is down. It won't get loose. I promise." He patiently explains her.

She doesn't look very convinced.

"Do you trust me?" He asks her.

"You know I do." She pouts adorably.

"Then come on board." This time she takes his hand.

As soon as they enter the inside of the boat they start kissing each other. Hands grabbing and stroking any body part they can find.

"Wait, wait." Norma says breathlessly. He stops touching her instantly.

"I have something to show you. Let's go in the bedroom."

Norma goes into the bathroom and Alex starts taking off his clothes until he's only wearing his black spandex boxers.

When she gets out of the bathroom, she's wearing her blue robe and Alex is confused for a second, until she opens said robe and lets it drop to the floor with a dramatic flourish.

"I told you I brought your favorite dress too." She mentions seductively as she stands in front of him in all her naked glory.

His brain has stopped working but his eyes have not. They roam over every inch of her body from head to toes and back up to her face. She moves her hand up and down her thigh, softly caressing herself and that little movement springs him into action. He reaches her and holds her head in his hands while he kisses her, devouring her mouth like a starved man.

She starts laughing, an intoxicating happy laugh that is driving him crazy. They fall into the bed. She's drunk but this time he won't stop. There's no need to worry about taking advantage of her because he's sure she wants this as much as him. He ravishes her body, swallows her laughter and her moans.

When their joined hips move in a passionate dance, Alex thinks he doesn't know if the gentle rocking of the boat is from the sea or their movements against each other. He's sure he's imagining it all, the yacht can't be rocking, but either way he loves it. And he plans to spend the next week doing exactly this.

* * *

TBC...


	2. Sunrise

**A/N: Thank you so much for all your lovely reviews! I'm glad you're enjoying this summery, super fluffy, tropical story! I'm having fun writing it. Hope you enjoy this longer chapter. And be careful drinking those piña coladas! ;)**

* * *

Norma wakes up the next morning alone in bed. She has an instant of panic but she sees the note Alex left on his pillow next to her. _Good morning! Went to buy groceries. Will be back in 10. Love, A_

Even though she feels her own facial muscles pulling at the smile his note has caused, she's still momentarily angry at him so she gets up, puts on her nightie that's still unworn from last night and reaches for her phone. She starts dialing and pacing the interior of the yacht; by the time Alex answers she's almost hysterical.

"You left me alone! On a boat!" She yells frantically at him. She hears him chuckle and that makes her even angrier.

"Baby, look outside." Alex says calmly on the other side of the line. She goes out on the deck. "I can see you from here." He continues while looking at her figure, her white short nightgown flapping in the wind. He waves at her, she waves back. "The boat has never left my sight. And I've been gone for all of…" he looks at his watch, "8 minutes now. I'll be there soon."

"Ok! But bring me a _pinha colada_!" He laughs and is almost sure he can see her smiling even from this distance. Two minutes later he arrives at the yacht and sees Norma standing in front of the kitchen counter looking sadly at the coffee maker.

"Good morning." He greets her happily.

"It would be a better morning if this thing had coffee!" She whines.

Alex shakes his head at his wife's apparent bad mood this morning. "Here." He starts putting the shopping bags he brought with him on the counter top. "There's coffee in there. There are also eggs, ham, bread, jelly, and fresh fruits. And I got the ingredients for piña coladas: milk, coconut milk and pineapple juice. We can make as many as you want."

She looks from the bags to him and all her anger leaves her body in a second at the sight of her husband smiling at her and the food he brought with him. She kisses him, slow and sweet, and she can't even remember why she was angry at him just minutes before.

They cook and eat a hearty breakfast and drink their coffee, while Alex explains the route they'll take out on the boat. Norma is not paying a lot of attention, she can't understand the maritime terms he's using, but she regards him with a distinctive predatory look and Alex stops talking when he notices.

She rises from her chair and walks slowly to him. He looks up at her expectantly. When she's in front of him, she straddles his lap without saying a word, and kisses him passionately. She starts moving her hips, grinding into him and he caresses her thighs, putting his hands under her short nightgown and finding her naked underneath. He groans into her mouth and grabs her ass. She releases him easily from his swim trunks and guides him into her. He throws his head back. She moves hard and fast on him until she comes so hard that she takes him with her.

After they both come down from their high, she rises off him, kissing him softly on the lips. He looks satisfied and happy. As she is walking away she looks back, throwing him a wicked smile and a wink.

"You do the dishes. I'm going to take a shower now."

* * *

 _At sea…_

When later Norma comes up on deck she finds Alex steering the boat outside of the harbor. He took off the blue short-sleeved shirt he was wearing during breakfast, and Norma takes a minute to admire the muscles of his back and arms, flexing and working as he turns the wheel. She muses about how lucky she is to have ended up with such a handsome husband. She also thinks he looks adorable in swim shorts with a Hawaiian flowers print.

"Don't get too far away from the coastline. We could get lost!" She lets her presence known to him.

"We won't get lost, Norma." He reassures her without looking at her.

"Where are the life vests?" She asks approaching him.

"Under there." He motions towards a white big box under one of the seats on deck. "There are also life savers, which you can see over there." He directs his gaze and points his finger towards them.

He's been busy answering her questions and steering the boat that he has yet to look back at her. Norma then comes into his line of vision; she walks right past him, and positions herself where he can see her, her back to him. She's holding onto the rails of the side of the boat as she looks out the expanse of blue in front of her. She's wearing a black bathing suit that leaves her back fully exposed. Her perfectly shaped ass the only thing somewhat covered by the black stretchy fabric. She also has on a big black brim hat, glamorous and vintage looking, complementing her very own Norma style.

"Wow!" Alex exclaims genuinely surprised.

She then turns around and reclines lightly against the rails, her hands still holding onto them. The front of the bathing suit is high cut at the hips, low cut at the cleavage, and halter style at the neck. Alex has never seen anything sexier. She lightly pushes her hips forward, her pale long legs seemingly interminable until they reach the black v of her bathing suit. Alex thinks is a good thing there's nothing in front of them but water because he has stopped concentrating on his task and he surely would've crashed by now if there were any traffic in front of them.

As if she was reading his mind, she grins at him.

"Are you paying attention, Captain?" She's shamelessly flirting with him now.

"Yeah, I am. Not to the water, though."

They smile at each other and Norma decides she's teased him enough for now; she really doesn't want to die on this boat, better leave him to safely maneuver it. She sits on the seat near him and decides to relax and enjoy the view of her husband and the clear blue sky.

After 10 minutes of sitting down Norma gets bored and just when she was gonna start whinnying she spots something swimming next to their boat.

"Oh my god! Look! Dolphins!"

She's excited as a little girl and Alex feels his chest expand with happiness at seeing her so carefree. She then moves next to him and hugs his side, resting her head on his bare chest. He wraps one arm around her, the other still firmly on the wheel.

"Are you having fun?" He asks her.

"I am." She states but he detects a hint of worry in her tone.

"What is it?"

"Alex, don't be mad. But I can't be in the sea if I don't see land! You're moving this thing too far away." She protests with mild irritation.

"We're barely out!"

"Please?" She seems anxious again. She has the same look on her face she had the first night they got here and she saw the dark water surrounding the boat.

"Ok. Whatever you want. Look, that spot over there seems like a nice one." He nods his head towards what looks like a quiet harbor. There are a couple boats around.

"Do you want to steer the boat?" He offers her. Maybe if she feels in control she'll feel better.

"Ok?" Norma accepts apprehensively but excited. He moves to give her space to stand in front of him. He puts her arms on the wheel and keeps her close to him, half hugging her, half touching the wheel. He takes the opportunity to run one hand down her naked back, and to kiss her neck. She takes a deep breath and leans into his embrace. The warm morning sun on her skin, the breeze on her hair, she could get used to this.

"Stop that or we'll crash." Norma warns him.

"That's how I felt when you showed up wearing this hot number." He whispers on her ear, both his hands now on her hips.

She giggles and turns around. They share a hot passionate kiss. Alex puts one hand on the wheel, but is quickly losing control as she slides her tongue in his waiting mouth, slowly teasing his tongue and then softly biting his lower lip. She ends the kiss as fast as she started it and moves to look towards the bow again.

"You're a mean woman." He murmurs against her neck, sending shivers down her spine.

"And you love me for it."

He anchors the boat at a spot that Norma likes in the nearby harbor. They admire the surrounding view. The water is crystal clear, the lush green of the mountains in the distance the perfect watercolor combination with the blue sky above.

"This is so beautiful. So much natural beauty."

"Is not as beautiful as you." Alex replies, making her smile and duck her head.

After a few minutes, they go down to the kitchen to make piña coladas and bring them up to drink on deck.

"Oh! Brain freeze!" Norma yells.

"You're drinking those like they're water! You know I can still make them for you when we're back home?"

"They won't taste the same. This is a tropical drink meant to be drunk in a place like this." She gestures her drink across the air, like she's toasting the whole view.

She finishes her white creamy drink and walks towards the bow.

"Alex, come over here." He does as requested.

"What?" He asks once he's close to her.

"We're going to recreate that scene from Titanic."

"No."

"Yes."

"I'm not doing Titanic with you. I'm not…I'm just not doing it." *

"Yes, you are." She laughs as she takes his arms and puts them on her waist as she climbs the rail on the bow. Then she's moving her arms to the sides and Alex is laughing too because of course he'll do whatever the hell she wants. He hears her excitedly exclaim: "I'm flying!"

* * *

Two hours in the open sea was all Norma could handle. She's currently in the bathroom, throwing up the contents of her stomach. Alex had gone down to the bathroom to check on her and she looked miserable. He feels horrible that she's not feeling well but the only thing he can do right now is bring the boat back to the dock. Maybe she needs a doctor.

He parks and secures the yacht to the dock and goes inside quickly. He finds her lying down in a fetal position, her eyes closed, and a fine sheet of sweat on her face.

"Norma, how are you feeling?" He asks in a concerned voice but the only response he gets from her is a groan. "We're on the dock. Do you want me to take you to the hospital?"

"No." She answers weakly. "I was just seasick. It'll pass."

"Ok, but I'm going to the drug store to get you some anti-motion sickness pills and something to hydrate you."

"Uhum."

He covers her with a blanket even though she's sweating, but she's also trembling a little and he feels bad about leaving her in just her bathing suit and nothing else on so he covers her, kisses her temple and goes out.

When he comes back she's asleep. He's thankful she's resting. Maybe when she wakes up she'll feel better. He makes himself busy making double sure the boat is firmly tied. The last thing he wants is one of Norma's fears to be coming true now. He takes a shower, starts reading a book, and then tosses it aside. He checks on her again but she's still sleeping. It's barely 1 o 'clock. He'll soon need to go buy groceries for today's dinner, he doubts Norma will want to go out tonight after the rough couple hours she had. Then he hears her calling after him.

"Alex?"

He enters the bedroom and sees she's trying to sit up in bed. She does not look happy. Her face is a little red, both from the sun and being ill, he thinks.

"How are you feeling?"

But she can't answer because she's bolting for the bathroom, where she gets sick again. She is only half aware Alex has followed her and is currently holding her hair back from her face. After it ends, she flushes the toilet, and tries to stand up but is too weak to do it. Alex helps her up in a second. She rinses her mouth and leans next to the wall. He helps her back to the bed and she flops down on it.

"You should drink this. It'll help." He reaches for the Dramamine pills and the drink he brought for her. "You were asleep; I didn't want to wake you."

She swallows the pills and drinks long sips of the drink already feeling its hydrating effect.

"I want to get out of this bathing suit. Can you hand me that white nightgown?"

He moves to get it and when he turns back around she's undoing the bathing suit bow at her neck. She raises her arms up and he brings the short nightie over her head and down her arms. She stands up, using his arm for support, and takes off the black spandex down her legs, kicking it aside.

"Lie down. I'll bring a wet towel for your head."

He comes back and puts the towel on her forehead. She moans in appreciative relief.

"Why you didn't tell me you get seasick?"

"Because I didn't know it would happen. I've never been on a boat before."

"I'm sorry."

"About what? About me having never been on a boat before or me getting sick?"

"Both."

"I'm glad it was with you."

* * *

Norma had fallen asleep again after Alex ran his fingers through her hair and whispered a thousand "I'm sorrys" and "I love yous" into her ear. She had replied with "Not your fault" and "I love you too" each time until she sighed happily in her sleep.

A few hours later Alex hears the shower running and Norma singing, and he's glad she feels better. He wants to give her a nice evening since she spent half the day being sick. He had gone out one more time to buy fresh fish and some vegetables for their dinner.

"What are you doing?" Norma asks as soon as she comes out of the bedroom and sees him in the kitchen. He turns to look at her and is delighted to see her freshly showered and dressed in a lovely navy blue summer dress with tiny white flowers that contrast perfectly with her porcelain skin. He has no idea where she got the clothes she brought to this trip. He knows they're new because she said she'd bought a few things for the trip, but he's simply fascinated by the fact she's wearing different clothes, much more summery and smaller, but that are somehow, still so much like her and her unique style.

"I'm cooking." He sees her raised eyebrow. "Ok, I'm trying to cook."

"What are you trying to make?" She walks over to him and kisses his cheek.

"Snapper. It's fresh. Catch of the day. Do you feel up to it? How are you feeling?"

"I'm starving!"

Norma lets Alex finish making dinner but she gives him a million instructions on how to properly cook the fish. She makes the salad and sets the table. They finish eating and drinking and Alex tells her is her turn to do the dishes.

"I have a surprise for you on the deck. So you stay here and I'll come back for you when it's ready, ok?" His eyes are shining with glee. She nods excitedly at him.

Ten minutes later he comes back. "Ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." They both smile at her words, remembering the moment their once 'fake' relationship was set into motion.

"Close your eyes." He instructs her.

He guides her out, taking her hands and making sure she doesn't trip on anything. She's giggling nervously. They go up a few steps and she feels the evening breeze on her hair. He stops walking and drops her hands.

"Ok, open your eyes."

Norma slowly opens her eyes, her pupils adjusting to the darkness outside and also to the shimmer of dozens of votive candles that are lighted and aligned on the deck. It is beautiful, it reminds her of the Winter Lights Festival, and it takes her breath away.

"Wow! I didn't know you were such a romantic." She gasps in awe.

"I told you I had secrets too."

"When did you get all this?"

"When you were asleep. I felt bad about you being sick. I wanted to give you a nice evening."

"I told you it wasn't your fault."

"I still wanted to make it up to you."

"This is pretty perfect."

"I'm glad you like it."

He invites her to sit down on the floor, where he placed some blankets and pillows, and offers her a drink. She accepts the red wine. Alex sits next to her and she snuggles up to him. He kisses her neck and she giggles.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yes, anything." Norma replies.

"In these past few days I think I've learned you're scared of the dark water, of getting lost at sea, of drowning…" She laughs. "Why did you say yes to this trip?" He adds.

"Because I always feel safe when I'm with you." He inhales deeply as she looks into his eyes. "And I know how much you wanted to come, and how you've always wanted to have a boat. I was not letting my fears get in the way of you doing that." He regards her with such love that she has to look away. The intensity of his eyes making her a little nervous.

He clears his throat that's suddenly feeling constricted. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome." They take another sip of their wine.

After a short silence he asks. "What were you doing aboard Nick Ford's boat?"

"I did not sleep with him if that's what you're asking."

"What? No! Norma, no, that's not… it's just… I remember telling you once to keep away from him; I don't want to think he took advantage of you in any way."

"He didn't. Well, he tried, but you and Dylan took care of it." They share a knowing look. "The only man who took advantage of my situation was Shelby, and I actually ended up liking him…" She looks away, and the candles lights reflect on her perfect blue eyes. She shakes her head as if to forget about it all. "Then I learned what he really was and I hated him."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

"All the other men before you, Alex… none of them were good to me. You know that. But also they're not important anymore, they never were."

"I don't care who you slept with before me, Norma. That's not why I'm asking."

"You're the only man who's ever been completely honest with me. The only one who has never used me and I want to be completely honest with you too."

"Ok."

"I've lied to you before." She confesses and waits for him to say something. When he doesn't she continues. "That day you asked me if I was scared of Norman and I said no."

Her eyes are shining with unshed tears. Alex takes her face in his hands.

"I know. I know you lied."

She tries hard not to shed tears, and the sob that is trying to come out of her throat gets released with her next words. "Thank you for saving me. Thank you for helping me save _him_."

He softly kisses her lips until she lets out a deep sigh. He has the magical ability to calm her. Always has. The kiss deepens and they recline back on the plush blankets. His arm cradles her head while his other is on her waist. Her hands are running up and down his chest, his neck and around his back. She lifts her leg, her short dress riding up. Alex gently strokes the curve of her waist down to her hip, and around her ass, and up to her bent knee. She can feel him hard against her.

"What if someone sees us?"

"Haven't you noticed we're the only people on these boats? And anyway, it's dark."

That is all the reassurance she needs. She sits up and yanks her dress over her head, baring herself to him. She's only wearing dark navy blue panties.

"God, I'm starting to love those little dresses." He murmurs against her open mouth as he covers her body with his, her legs spreading to make room for him.

The candles are creating tiny shadows on their naked bodies. The breeze doing little to cool down their heated skin. Soft flesh giving way to hard one. Norma throws her head back in ecstasy and sees the stars above on the black sky. She's never been happier than when she feels him shudder against her, his face buried on the side of her neck.

* * *

"Alex! Alex, wake up!"

"What?" He asks groggily.

"We fell asleep on the deck."

"So?" He hugs her tighter, nuzzling the side of her face, feeling her naked warm body next to his under the blanket. The early morning sun is starting to rise on the horizon. Memories of their exquisite night are invading his mind.

"Alex?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm so happy and grateful you brought me here… but can we please spend the day today at the beach, in solid ground?"

He rolls on top of her unexpectedly making her giggle. The sound turns quickly into a moan.

"Yes." They whisper in unison.

* * *

TBC…

 **A/N: *This line was written by GeneHarlow during one of our "brainstorming sessions" and she let me use it here. Thanks, Genie! ;)**


	3. Sunset

**A/N: So sorry about the wait. Anyway, they spent all this time at the beach so they were having fun ;) Be warned: this is fluff and more fluff. But hot summer beach fluff. Hope you enjoy this last chapter. And thanks for all your reviews!**

* * *

"Norma? Are you done?" Alex asks a little impatiently. He's been sitting in the sofa in the boat's resting area for 20 minutes and even though he doesn't mind waiting for her, he also can't understand why is taking her so long to get ready. They're just taking a walk and possibly going to the beach if Norma feels up to it.

He's still a little worried she'll get sick again but she assured him she's fine. She ate her entire breakfast after they barely managed to get inside the yacht and prepare their meal in between kisses and laughter, and he feels better knowing she seems ok now. Still, worrying about her well-being is a daily occurrence for him.

But this morning had started well enough. After a morning tryst on the deck, and eating breakfast, they ended up in bed, falling asleep as quickly as their heads hit the pillow. He had woken up alone an hour later, and upon hearing the shower running he decided to join her.

"Hey." He says upon entering the small stall to Norma's surprise.

"Alex!" You almost gave me a heart attack.

But he is already wrapping his arms around her body from behind; her skin is wet and slippery, with soap bubbles running down her back and chest. He presses his hard-on against her and she gasps. Turning around in his arms she kisses him, and they maneuver their bodies inside the small space until both of them are under the shower stream.

"Aren't you tired?" She asks him with a raised eyebrow looking down at his obviously not-tired length.

"Of you? Never."

And to her delight, he showed her how not tired he was.

"What is your hurry?" Norma asks with a hint of annoyance as she appears on the doorway snapping him out of replaying their steamy shared shower earlier. "You can't be hungry. We just ate an hour ago."

Upon hearing her voice he looks up, and takes in her appearance; a white cotton short dress, sandals and her big black hat, her face all flushed from the sun and their early lovemaking, and he's not even remotely thinking about the time he spent waiting for her anymore: it was worth it.

He stands up, going to her as he has the sudden urge to kiss her. He takes her face in his hands and does just that. "I just missed you."

"Good answer." She smiles.

* * *

After a short walk outside enjoying the mid-morning sunshine they stop at a jewelry kiosk. The owner starts talking in Spanish to Alex who keeps talking to him as Norma looks on trying to understand something. The only thing she can make out is that the salesperson is showing her husband a set of silver earrings and necklace with delicate blue stones.

" _Azules como los lindos ojos azules de la señora."_

Alex is smiling as he looks back at Norma and she asks whispering what they're saying. Alex tells her the nice man is trying to sell them the jewelry that has 'blue stones like her pretty blue eyes.' Norma smiles to the man in the kiosk politely.

"Do you like them?"

"Do I like what?"

"The earrings."

"Yes, they're beautiful but you don't have to…"

Alex has already taken his wallet out and is paying the man who looks pleased about the sale but also genuinely happy for the obviously in love couple in front of him.

"Pretty jewelry for the lady with the pretty eyes." The man says this time in English as he hands over the small shopping bag to Norma.

"Thanks." Norma smiles first to the sales man, then to her husband, as she puts the gift inside her purse.

Alex takes Norma's hand and they keep walking along the picturesque boardwalk. Norma is surprised everyone from street vendors to store owners seem to know Alex. They keep greeting him as they walk by, some of them even saying 'hi' and waving at them.

"Mmm, Alex, are you the sheriff here too?" Norma asks and it elicits a laugh from him. She looks at him waiting for an explanation.

"No. But we've been here a few days and yesterday when you got sick, I came down here to get medicine and ask for a doctor…"

"Alex, I told you I didn't need a doctor." She admonishes him sweetly.

"Yes, but… you're very important to me. Do you think I was not gonna ask around where I could find a doctor or a hospital? Just in case, you know?"

"You're too sweet." She leans in and gives him a soft kiss on his cheek, then another fleeting one on the lips.

They get interrupted by someone yelling: "Romero!"

Norma looks around startled for a moment, but then Alex is extending his arm to a good-looking man approaching them.

She hears more Spanish spoken between the two men. Norma thinks for a minute she should try to learn Alex's second, or is it his first?, language. She really should ask him about it.

 _"¿La esposa?"_ She sees the smiling stranger pointing at her. Then Alex is introducing her to the other handsome man.

"Yes, Carlos, this is my wife Norma Bates." She finally hears Alex speak English and she finds herself again smiling politely at kind strangers who seem to know her husband enough to stop him on the street.

"Ah, your wife is very beautiful." The man extends his arm politely at her. She shakes his hand. "How are you feeling today, ma'am?" He speaks in perfect English this time.

For a second she looks lost, not sure why he's asking that question. She looks at Alex for an answer.

"Carlos here owns the drug store across the street. I bought your medicine there yesterday."

"Oh!" She then adds looking at Carlos the nice stranger. "I'm good. Feeling better. Thank you."

"Well, I'm glad. Enjoy your stay!" He leaves them and Norma looks at Alex and shakes her head amused.

"What?" He asks but she says nothing. She just smiles and keeps on walking, Alex next to her.

* * *

By the time they have an early dinner at a beachside restaurant; Norma has learned Alex has made acquaintances with almost every souvenir seller, store owner, or waitress around. She likes to see him so relaxed, smiling more than what he does in White Pine Bay. She knows his job takes a toll on him sometimes, and also, that he can't be smiling around all the time like he does with her, nobody would respect the sheriff bulldog if he doesn't act like one. But she knows deep inside he has a big heart. His kindness and unselfishness is one of the things that made her fall completely in love with him.

Their table at the restaurant has an unobstructed view of the ocean. The sun has begun to set, the orange and red from the sky casting a golden glow on the water and on Norma's hair. Everything seems to be glowing under the sun light.

Norma is looking at the water, at the seagulls and the waves. She has always loved the sea. That's one of the reasons she choose to move to White Pine Bay. Yes, the deal of the house and the motel at such good price was the main reason to move there, but she secretly loved that it was on a coastal town. She's lost in thought and when Alex speaks, she has to ask him to repeat himself.

"I said 'You look beautiful.'"

She ducks her head a little. Sometimes his utter adoration of her makes her coy. In an attempt to escape his hungry gaze, Norma takes her phone out of her purse and starts taking a picture of the view. The waitress comes to their table bringing the check and asking if they want anything else. They both say no.

"Do you want a picture of the two of you?" She offers and then they both smile at her and say yes.

Alex moves in next to Norma and puts his arm around her shoulder and his hand on her thigh. Norma leans into him, her hand on top of his, even though their hands won't show on the picture. Their heads touch, their smiles reaching their eyes, and the waitress takes a picture. She hands Norma back her phone and waits till she approves of the picture before leaving.

"Oh wow! It came out beautiful!" Norma exclaims.

"I'm a photographer. Or that's what I'm hoping to be."

"Well, you're very good at it."

"Thank you."

"Thanks for the picture." Alex adds.

"You're welcome."

They're walking back to the dock when a soft rain starts coming down. They're still too far away to make a run for it, so they look at each other and shrug. The rain is not hard enough to drench them, just enough to cool their skin.

After a few minutes walking under the steady rain, Norma takes a look at Alex and at his now almost wet white shirt stuck to his chest and she stops walking. He instantly looks at her, and what he finds in her face takes his breath away. Lust, desire, love. Her chest is slowly rising and falling, visible through the tiny straps of her dress, which has begun to cling to her skin too. They're outside but there seems to be no one around them.

"Kiss me." She demands and he obliges.

He crushes his mouth to hers without warning, but she is ready. She clings to him, her arms going to his neck keeping his face close. She presses her body to his. His hands are on her waist and then moving slowly over her hips. Their tongues battle for dominance. She whimpers, he groans. They kiss for long minutes forgetting the rain. He takes her lower lip between his lips tugging at it and she moans. He then soothes the pain away with a swipe of his tongue.

"Alex." She breathes against his mouth.

"I love you." And they hug until they regain their composure. Tonight they won't be getting much sleep either.

* * *

 _at the beach…_

"Do not miss a spot." Norma instructs Alex as he rubs sunscreen lotion on her exposed back. He chuckles.

"What's so funny about avoiding skin cancer?" She snaps.

"There's nothing funny about it." He replies seriously. He knows he shouldn't laugh about her delicate skin and the way she takes care of it. She's been careful the entire time they've been here applying big amounts of protecting lotion on her milky skin.

"I can't stay under the sun for too long or I'll turn into a lobster." She whines.

"I happen to love your porcelain skin." He kisses her shoulder and she softens at his words and his gesture.

"Not all of us are blessed with honey sun-kissed skin like you." She turns her head around to kiss him lightly on the lips.

"Lie down on your stomach." He instructs her.

"It's not fair." She protests as she lies horizontal on the beach towel, resting her head on her folded arms. "In a few days you have a tan given by a Greek god. I'm pink and hot."

Alex knows she's talking, going on and on about her delicate skin again, but he's not completely listening. He's currently taking in the exquisite view of his wife's perfect ass encased in a small blue bikini bottom. He's admiring the expanse of white skin from her neck down to her feet, with just a blue string that ties her bikini top at her back, and the tiny bit of blue fabric covering one of his favorite's parts of her. He wants to touch all that skin but he's sure Norma won't let him get too carried away. They're in a beach after all. But there's sunscreen lotion to be applied so he thanks his luck for that.

"Yeah, it's not fair." He sighs.

He takes a big amount of sunscreen and starts rubbing it down her shoulders, kneading them softly, eliciting a soft groan from Norma. He keeps going down her back, his fingers grazing the side of her breasts, and then onto her lower back. He's straddling her, keeping his full weight on his thighs and knees so as not to crush her, but giving in a little and rubbing his semi-erection on her ass. She pushes her ass into him with just the tiniest of movement but he notices it.

'Oh so she's not as non-affected by this as she wants to let it show.' Alex thinks.

Taking more lotion into his hands he moves down to apply it on the back of her thighs, taking the opportunity to not so subtly squeeze her ass, making her squirm a little bit more.

"Alex…" She utters his name in a warning tone.

He ends his tour down the back part of her applying sunscreen to her legs. He then climbs back up her body and positions himself on top of her, without touching her, keeping his weight off her. He then whispers next to her ear.

"Turn around."

She does as requested. He's keeping her effectively trapped between his arms and legs but they're barely touching. She smiles at him. He lowers his face and kisses her. The breeze is warm, the sound of the waves enticing and the palm trees where they're currently hiding under, giving them a nice protection from the direct sun. She sighs into the kiss.

When she opens her eyes, Norma puts her hands on his chest and pushes him away from her softly.

"Hmm, I think we need to get into the water and cool ourselves down a bit."

He knows what she means. There's only one thing on his mind and it is not something you should do in broad daylight in a public space.

"But I still haven't applied sunscreen to your front."

"I think I'll do that myself, thank you." He sits next to her. She takes the bottle from his hand and quickly and efficiently puts lotion on her chest, her stomach, arms and legs.

"I wanted to do that." Norma looks at him and finds him actually pouting.

"You'll get your chance." She gives him a quick kiss. "I'll need more later anyway. Come on!" She stands up, throwing her sunglasses on the towel. He looks up at her; radiant in her blue bikini, wild blond curls and a happy childlike smile. She's holding out her hand to him so he takes it.

They walk hand in hand until they reach the water. Norma stops and lets the waves crash at her feet and legs but she doesn't move further into it.

"Are you getting in?" Alex inquires.

"Yes."

"When?" He asks again when she doesn't move. She's not scared. He can tell by the way she's smiling.

"You first." Norma suggests.

"Together." Alex picks her up and starts walking deeper into the ocean with a screaming Norma trying to get away from the hold of his strong arms. She's laughing too.

"Put me down, Alex Romero!"

And he does, throwing her into the ocean, watching as her body makes a big splash as it hits the water and then goes down. She gets out after a few seconds, coughing a little and moving her hair away from her face. She's also looking very angrily at him. He's scared for a moment that he pushed her too far, but the water is not very deep, they're standing and it reaches a little above their waists.

They look at each other for a few more seconds, and then they both break into laughter.

"You beast!" Norma screams in between laughs, splashing water at him and trying to get closer to him.

He lets her reach him and puts his arms protectively around her, kissing the top of her wet head.

"You're not mad, right? I thought it would be fun."

"I'm not mad. And it was fun." She assures him as she places a kiss on his chest.

They sway in the water for long minutes, letting the waves move them, never breaking body contact. Alex is enjoying having her warm, almost naked and wet body pressed to his. But Norma wants to swim. She takes off and he stays in place watching as she swims away and then comes back to him. She hugs him as soon as she reaches him again. He swims a little too but never getting too far away from her.

Norma is floating on her back and he can't stop himself from kissing her lower belly, which makes her lose her concentration as she starts laughing, unable to keep floating. He pulls her close to him and she puts her arms around his neck. She wraps her legs around his waist and he grabs her ass. They stay like this for a while.

Alex kisses and licks her neck.

"You're salty. I like it."

She kisses his shoulder.

"You're salty too."

They smile at each other, squinting because the sun is strong and hot, but they're having a relaxing day and they know it won't last forever. This Caribbean paradise they find themselves in today.

"Are you hungry? I should go check if the guy that sells food is around."

"Yeah, you go ahead. I want to swim for a little bit more."

"Ok." He kisses her again and walks towards the shallower side with her still in his arms, his hands firmly pressed to her ass.

"Alex, you have to let me go."

"Never." He vows as he puts her down and goes towards the sand and she goes back to the water.

About 15 minutes later, Alex is waiting for Norma so they can eat the chicken sandwiches he bought off the beach vendor. This is a pretty secluded beach; in fact, he can count maybe six persons here right now, including them. There are two more couples in the distance.

He sees her coming out of the water. She's a Venus rising from the foam of the sea. He takes a picture on her cell phone without her noticing. She's combing her hair with her hands, her hips swaying deliciously as she comes closer.

When she reaches their spot, she stands in front of him, letting his eyes travel all over her body. She knows what this little number is doing to him. The prim and proper Norma Bates in such a small bikini is not a sight you see every day.

"Did you get food?" She demands in a playful tone, hands on her waist.

"Yes, Mrs. Romero." She smiles at his way of naming her. She won't change her last name but she loves when he calls her by his.

She flops down next to him and they eat and drink the food he bought. Half an hour later they're contented, almost falling asleep in each other's arms, under the spell of the soft breeze and the ocean hypnotizing murmur.

Then they hear a man screaming at the top of his lungs. " _Agua de coco_!"

"What the…?" Norma reclines on her elbows to see what the yelling is all about.

"He's selling coconut water. Do you want some?" Alex offers.

"Yes. He woke me up; I might as well drink the damn coconut water."

The man carrying the cart pushes it closer to them when Alex calls out for him. Norma stands next to Alex.

" _Dos, por favor."_ She sees Alex holding up two of his fingers at the man. She then sees the fresh coconuts and the man pulling out a machete.

"Oh my god! What is he doing?" She exclaims alarmed and takes a step back, horrified, trying to make Alex get away from the cart too.

"Babe, he's gonna open the coconuts. That's what the machete is for."

She looks shocked and surprised at once at seeing the man swiftly bring the machete down on the coconut on top of the wooden cart. He quickly cuts a small hole on top of the fruit, puts a straw through it and gives it to Alex, who hands it to her. She then watches as the man does the same with a second coconut. Alex pays him and she smiles at the vendor.

" _Gracias_." She hears Alex and then repeats it herself. The man smiles at them and leaves them alone again.

"What do you think he was going to do with the machete? Kill us in broad daylight?" Alex is amused.

"It's not funny. I had no idea he was selling fresh coconuts **.** I thought you were gonna buy bottled water."

"Norma, you're in the Caribbean. On a beach. Under a palm tree. Do you honestly think they wouldn't be selling fresh coconut water?"

"Now that you say it like that, I feel pretty stupid." They both laugh.

Norma finishes her coconut water and lies down again, putting her head on Alex's lap, while he's still sitting. He starts touching her hair and she hums peacefully. He makes lazy circles on her skin with his left hand, tracing the curve of her hip, playing with the blue string of her bathing suit he finds there. He watches her, and keeps caressing her until she falls asleep. He then lies back and falls asleep too.

When they wake up, they've somehow managed to move in their sleep and just like they do when they're in bed together, find their way to each other's embrace. Norma is nestled next to him, his arms protectively around her.

"What time is it?" She yawns delicately.

"3pm" Alex answers looking at his watch.

She turns around looking for something. "Here. Time to rub more sunscreen on me."

He starts at her shoulders, while she applies it to her face. She then lies back down resting her head on a bent arm. He smiles at what she's offering him. She didn't forget her promise.

Alex takes great care in applying lotion on her legs, taking special attention to her inner thighs, which have fallen slightly open to allow him more access. When his fingers graze her center, she squirms.

"Don't." She warns him.

He keeps his hands to her belly and the top of her breasts and this time she doesn't stop him. She hums happily while he works the lotion into her skin. Norma then insists on doing the same for him. He sits obediently while she massages the lotion into his broad back and shoulders. She hugs him from behind and kisses his neck, and when she is done, she sits next to him again.

"Can you hand me your shirt?" She asks.

"Yes. Why?"

"I want to put it on." He grabs his white button down shirt from their bag and gives it to her watching as she puts it on, leaving it unbuttoned and then reclining back.

"And I thought you looked sexy in that bikini." Alex tells her and she rolls her eyes.

"Teach me some words in Spanish." She surprises him with the question.

"Ok, but what do you want to learn?"

"I don't know. The basics."

After a few minutes of lesson, Alex is laughing at her bad accent.

"What do you mean is not pronounced like that?" Norma argues.

"I'm telling you is not pronounced like that."

"Fine." She pouts adorably. "Spanish is hard."

"It is."

"When did you learn it?" She is reclining on her side, her head on her hand.

"As a child. From my mom, and my dad, and my grandparents. Then as I started school I used English more and more, but at home we always spoke Spanish so I never forgot it."

"Speak Spanish to me. Anything; a song, a poem you like. Just want to hear you."

 _"_ _¿Qué es la vida? Un frenesí. ¿Qué es la vida? Una ilusión, una sombra, una ficción, y el mayor bien es pequeño: que toda la vida es sueño, y los sueños, sueños son."_

Norma only understands one or two words of all that; _sueños_ is dreams, and _vida_ , she thinks it means life. But she looks at him with complete admiration.

"That sounded very sexy. And pretty."

"You're sexy." He kisses the tip of her nose. "And pretty too."

"What does _Playa Milagro_ mean?" Norma asks and she feels foolish for not having asked what the words on the sign outside of the path leading to the beach meant.

"Miracle Beach."

"Oh. That's a beautiful name for a beach." She takes a look around. They seem to be the only people left in this isolated wonderland. She moves closer to him, Alex instantly making room for her, using his arm to cradle her next to his side.

"I'd say is a miracle we're here."

"Remember when you told me that you thought we were in a movie?"

"Yes." She whispers dreamily.

"I like how this movie is playing out. Our own very miracle movie. Happy ending and all."

"Do you really think so? That everything will be okay?"

"Yes." He says convincingly.

She snuggles closer to him.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For giving me a miracle. My son is being taken care of and he's safe and that's because of you. I am alive and I know it's because of you." She confesses, thinking back to that night when Norman terrorized her and Alex came to her rescue. He hugs her closer understanding the meaning of her words. "Because I'm happy and in love even after I thought love was not meant for me. And that too, is because of you."

"Norma." Alex utters her name in complete awe. Her name on his lips the only word she needs to hear, because the emotions are all there wrapped around the way he says her name.

They start kissing slowly. Her hand resting lovingly on the side of his face as his own hand moves to her waist. She pushes her tongue into his waiting mouth, meeting his and both groaning in pleasure. Heartbeats are accelerating fast, she moves her thigh over his hip, and he quickly moves his leg between hers. His hand is squeezing her butt and she is almost lying on top of him now. She can feel him hard against her belly. She's been wanting this all day, all his teasing and touching only making her hotter as the hours have gone by, but she also enjoyed teasing him, making him think she was unfazed by his touch. Although she thinks she didn't totally succeed on that. Not with the way she keeps kissing him, and how he is responding to her. Both his hands have found their way under the white shirt she's wearing and are simultaneously squeezing her ass and grinding her to him.

She can't take this sweet torture any longer.

"Alex, honey, what if someone sees us?"

"Then we'll get arrested for lewd behavior." He tries to relieve her anxiety with levity but it doesn't work. He still sees apprehension in her eyes even though he knows she wants to do this. "There's no one around for miles. No one is coming, baby. We have this beach all to ourselves. I promise."

Norma's brain is on a battle with her body. In the end her body wins. She lies back and he settles between her spread legs. He kisses her until he feels her relaxing against him. Alex marvels at how Norma takes off her bikini top without removing his shirt from her body. It doesn't take long for them to get rid of what little clothes they still have on. When he sinks into her it feels hot and blinding, like the bright sunset happening around them.

After a few minutes Norma pushes at Alex's chest letting him know she wants to be on top. Now he's the one getting anxious. The other position allowed him to cover her with his body; in this one she's more vulnerable to prying eyes. Although he still thinks there's no one around. She doesn't stay upright for too long anyway. After a few quick movements of her hips, she falls on top of him, burying her head into his neck, her moans growing in cadence and volume as her hips continue to move on him. He holds onto her hips, pushing into her until he hears her muffled scream against his neck. She comes hard, the intensity of her orgasm and their location adding to the feel of the moment, and he comes only seconds after her.

The tropical breeze cools down their naked bodies fast and they groan when they have to move to put their clothes back on. She moves to sit in between his open legs, reclining into his back. He hugs her and she rests her arms on top of his.

She sighs happily and moves her hand to reach for her phone.

"I want to take a picture of this."

She takes a picture of the beach and then turns the camera to them. Their reflection is of two flushed faces, tousled hair and satisfied smiles. She takes another picture. Then upon looking at them she finds the one he took of her when she wasn't aware.

"You took a picture of me."

"I did." He kisses her cheek.

"Is this how you see me?" Norma is amazed by the picture. She looks beautiful; she knows she is an attractive woman, but is not only that. She's never seen a picture of herself on a beach, in a bikini, and looking so… joyous. She's not even smiling or posing in the picture, but somehow, it is perfect capture of her bliss.

"That's how I see you. A goddess, like Venus rising from the sea, a natural beauty, and the love of my life."

"Alex, you're the best thing to have happened to me."

"And you are mine."

* * *

The End.

 **A/N: Quote is from Calderón de la Barca's La vida es sueño (Life is a dream). If it's somewhat familiar is because Vera and Nestor tweeted some of these words to each other last year. And also, because is a very famous play.**

 **Happy summer!**


End file.
